My Heart Will Go On
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: The sequel to I've Done the Worst I Could Do. How is Jeff handling the death of his brother?


**_Diclaimer: I do not own. Jeff and Matt Hardy are property of the WWE along with Adam "Edge" Copeland, both McMahons, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore and JR. The title is owned by Celin Dion. Jeff's father own's himself. There are two refrances to videos you can find online. I do however own this story. It is completely fiction. This is only for fun. _**

_**A/N: This is the sequel 'I've Done the Worst I could do. Enjoy.**_

Jeff sat at his brother's funeral letting the tears roll freely off his face. His father was next to him with his head in his hands crying hard do to the loss of some else so close to his heart while Jeff tried to comfort him by rubbing his father's back. After the funeral he got up and put a kiss on the lid of his brother's casket and grabbed one of the handles, putting one hand on the lid. Jeff, Shannon, Shane Helms, Shane McMahon, Vince McMahon, Adam were the Paul bearers. After the cemetery and it was all said and done, Jeff went back to his empty house and cried for the millionth time. He was so sick of hurting, so sick of crying, and so sick of trying to figure out what was going through Matt's head. Jeff sighed and poured himself a glass half full or as he saw things now half empty of whiskey. He sat by his living room window staring into the darkness and taking sips of the hard liquor letting it burn his throat looking for a temporary release. He than showered and went to sleep not looking forward to RAW the next day.

Jeff walked into the locker room and got ready. He wasn't supposed to wrestle this day but talked JR into doing it for his brother's sake. JR who was completely concerned for the younger Hardy boy reluctantly let him wrestle. Jeff did his usual thing but instead of finishing his opponent with a Swanton Bomb he did a Moonsault and a Twist of Fate. Instead of waiting for the ref to raise his hand or posing for the crowd he just walked up the ramp head lowered and trying to hide the fact he was crying. Half-way at the end of the show they did a Matt Hardy tribute and after that he left and repeated what he did after the funeral the previous night. He went to the tribute for Matt at ECW completely numb to the point he didn't even cry he just stared blankly into the audience and he went back to the hotel and waited until Friday when SMACKDOWN! was actually going to be live for once on TV for all the wrong reasons.

By the time Friday hit he went to the arena and went into the locker room Matt would have used. He change into his pants, boots, arm bands, but over his beater he put on one of Matt's wrestling shirts. It was the black one with the MH on the front and on the back said indestructible soul.

At the start of the show every member from SMACKDOWN, RAW, and ECW stood at the top of the ring as Vince called for complete silence and the ring bell was rang ten times. With tears in his eyes Jeff walked to the center of the ring and took off Matt's shirt a laid it in the center of the squared circle. Jeff was followed by Cade and Murdoch, and London and Kendrick who out of respect took off their tag team belts and put them on the shirt. They all walked back up to the top of the ramp after each of them giving Jeff a hug in the ring. Jeff stood next to the boss and the boss's son as he watched the tribute video with the music My Heart Will Go On by Celin Dion as it played on the screen. He watched a whole bunch of pictures of when Matt was a kid standing next to his brother, father, and friends. It got to later pictures with Amy, Shannon, Shane, with fans and other superstars. Clips of them wreslting in their back yard played and then pictures of them being tag team champs from different years started showing up and Matt's voice could be herd over the music, "Nothing can be more perfect than this moment. Cause I'm standin' here with my brother after winning the world tag team championships." Then clips of them joking around on the Hardy show played as Jeff could feel himself becoming weaker. The music ended and the last bit of a promo Matt did for his gimmick Angelic Diablo played and you could hear Matt's voice say, "Because the physical Matt Hardy, that you see in front of you, will one day die. But the spiritual Matt Hardy you see in front of you will never die. I will not die. I… will… not… die! MATT HARDY THE ANGELIC DIABLO will not die." After the video Jeff collapsed crying harder and louder than anyone in the arena. Both of the Shane's, Shannon, and Vince had to help the young Jeff Hardy backstage and after he clamed down he fled the arena and flew back home. When he finally got home he drank a full glass of whiskey and waked, well stumbled into his room. He finally had it.

Matt Hardy watched in horror as his baby brother took a shaky hand and picked up the hand gun that was sitting on the bed bringing to his head. Matt grabbed Jeff's arm hopping to stop him fearing for the worst. Jeff felt a hand on his arm but saw nothing knowing that his brother was there with him now he put the gun down. "Why'd you do it Matty? I need my big brother!" When he felt the hand to his shoulder he still saw nothing until he looked in the mirror. Matt's black hair framed his face and his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with a look of sadness but at the same time looked as if he found peace.

"Jeffrey what ever you do, do NOT follow me, you still have your life ahead of you. Stop crying and straighten up, I'm happy now. Remember I'm here for you, Jeffy, and I always love you baby brother." Jeff sniffled and looked at his brother in the mirror. "I love you too, but why Matty? Everyone misses you." Matt sighed, "I know. I had to I hurt after I promised I wouldn't. Look I have to go. I'm always here for you. Remember that goodbye brother." Jeff blinked and Matt was gone. He whipped the last of his tears and for once in the past week fell asleep happy knowing his brother was happy and always with him. Even if it only was in his heart. Jeff would no longer cry over the loss of his brother but smile remember all of their good times no longer wanting to cry and forget.

THE END


End file.
